Not Myself Tonight
by Candide Avedo
Summary: Sequel to 'Sexyback' Songfic oneshot. Riza is tired from a long day's work and Roy enters her mind. How does she unwind from it's stressful frustrations? Rated for mature themes and language. R


**Author's Note:** **[May 13, 2010]** Rated M strongly for content and the use of mirrors, beer, and guns... And my mind.

Sequel to ''Sexyback''. I know, I know, this is Christina Aguilera's ''Not Myself Tonight''. It just totally made me picture Riza letting loose in her own room.

'

_**Bold Italic**_: lyrics

_Italics_: thoughts or emphasis

Normal Text: ...normal text?

'

**Disclaimer**: I, Candide Avedo does not own anything that has to do with FMA.

* * *

'

**Not Myself Tonight**

'

It was already past 1800 hours, and a door to a bachelor pad flew open and an exhausted figure meandered in. The door echoed shut in her room as Riza Hawkeye switched on the lights. She deposited her items on a small table beside her front door and placed her shoes neatly beside the furniture. Black Hayate headed straight for the kitchen, digging into the doggy bowl half-full with food.

Without bothering to set up dinner, Riza, still in her work clothes, grabbed a drink from the refridgerator that she rarely indulged herself in and opened it.

A nice, chilled bottle of beer.

Sighing, Riza sat herself down on her favourite chair and put the foot rests up. A groan of frustration escaped her lips as she recently just finished her fourth overtime that week. Her arm hung over the armrest, the bottle dangling from her hand. She took a deep swig of beer, wiping a hand to her mouth.

God knows what she'll do if she had another overtime to do tomorrow.

Roy Mustang left her with his incomplete homework while he left early to tend to a ''headache'' he claims to have occured just after that lunch. However Havoc volunteered information, after she didn't believe Havoc's excuse for Roy that he indeed went home for a headache. She stared flatly at his uneasiness until he caved, begging not to be shot.

A Samantha Plume had left a message earlier, asking Roy to meet her for their ''date'' at 1500 hours.

Riza rolled her eyes. Samantha Plume shouldn't expect a call-back from Roy after their date. The man probably already had plans for tomorrow with another woman.

A man like Roy had to learn that women aren't so dispensable. Hunting for women like that just for sport.

Silly Roy. If he wasn't careful, he'll stumble into something he can't handle.

She felt amused at the thought of someone teaching Mr. Mustang a lesson by overwhelming him with whatever he always craved. Riza finished her beer and deposited the empty bottle in the sink. Black Hayate had lain down on the kitchen floor, no intention of moving evident in the cute face, especially with drowsy eyes.

Stretching her arms up in the air, she caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror adjacent to her bed.

''I do look rather fierce today.'' she said to herself, cocking her head to the side to get a better look at her overall profile. A puzzled look fell upon her face. Was it just her, or did she always look a little too fierce? Rigidity was what people's first impression generally is, serious when they learn of her work habits.

But seriousness was important when working with Roy Mustang. Riza's stomach almost fell at the thought of teaching Roy a lesson. Then again, there was no thought in her head that Roy was going to get to her.

For now...

Maybe it was the fact that she was so tired, or the fact that she just didn't have much control over her alcohol.

For now, Riza just couldn't help but entertain the idea of Roy's face when he saw just how fierce she really was. She noticed a faint flush in her cheeks and a certain sly look within her eyes.

_**You know tonight**_

_**I am feeling a little out of control**_

An immediate longing surged through her.

Riza slowly reached up, removing the clip that fixed her hair up from her neck, and letting it cascade down her back in silky ripple of gold. She tossed her head back, shaking out the locks of hair from their confinement.

_**Is this me**_

_**You wanna get crazy **_

_Do I ever._

_**Because I don't give a-**_

_-shit._

Riza giggled at the idea of telling it to Roy's face that she didn't care about his date right now and told him he was to be ''punished'' for his behaviour. She felt her feminine side take a toll as she tugged on the buttons of the top layer of her uniform, leaving on her black turtle neck.

_**I'm out of character**_

Behind closed doors she could entertain herself, relief from her daily routine. From here she could appreciate- not Riza the Lieutenant, but Riza the Woman.

_**I'm in rare form**_

_**And If you really knew me**_

_**You'd know it's not the norm**_

Riza's hands ran through her hair. She rolled her head from side to side as gentle hands stroked her neck and down to her chest. The fabric of her black turtleneck was making her too hot- it had to go.

_**Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do**_

Hands slithered down her navel to grasp the bottom of her shirt; gently she pulled it up, pulling it over her head in a sudden motion to an unknown beat. Riza tossed the shirt away, ignoring the indistinct crash that came seconds later.

**The old me's gone I feel brand new**

**And if you don't like it fuck you**

_Feels much better. _

A black lace bra positioned her chest in such a way that Riza found irresistably attractive on her; she allowed herself a giggle at what Roy would if she suddenly removed her shirt in front of him, eyes lavishing at the sight of her chest. She groaned uncontrollably.

_Will you be able to behave yourself Roy? Resist touching me, Roy?_

She felt encouraged upon imagining his voice egging her on to continue the tease. Riza's legs parted to steady herself as she dipped herself low, shaking her bottom, almost touching the floor.

_**The music's on and I'm dancing**_

_**I'm normally in the corner just standing**_

Riza could feel her hips moving to a rhythm not caused by music, but just from emotion. She could appreciate how her form moved in fluidity, even as she reached down to remove her pants, letting the fabric flop to the floor. Her belt that held her gun close now remained, decorating her matching lace black underwear.

_Even I'm sure I can make Roy Mustang be at a loss for words._

_**I'm feeling unusual**_

_**I don't care cause this is my night**_

Feeling daring, Riza licked her lips and bent her knees, squatting to run her hands firmly over her legs. The figure in front of the mirror copied her movements. It was so sensual- was that really her?

_**I'm not myself tonight**_

_**Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl**_

Would she even consider stripping in front of Roy? Her heart was erratically beating at the answer she already knew. _Yes I would._

Shaking her hips in such an indecent way, a moan emitted from Riza while she thought of claiming Roy's disorderly conduct for her own.

_**I'm not myself tonight**_

_**Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl**_

Arching her back, Riza imagined his expression as he would run his hands over her, travelling from her legs up. His hands would linger over her waist and up to her chest, where they would do all sorts of unimaginable things. She smiled at the idea of grinding her body against his own. Riza gave a wanton lick to her finger and ran it across breasts, leaving a trail of visible moisture behind.

_If you ran your tongue like that, I'm sure I'll surrender._

_**Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do**_

With fluid grace she removed her belt, pulling her gun from it's case. Ensuring the safety was on, Riza was suddenly fascinated by its smooth shape, and cool feel. It symbolized her power of watching over the Colonel.

_**The old me's gone I feel brand new**_

_**And if you don't like it fuck you**_

Suddenly inspired by how erotic it would feel against her, Riza stroked the gun slowly against her body, gasping at it's cool contact. It caressed her arms and chest, down her navel, slowing to past below her waist...

_**I'm not myself tonight**_

_**Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl**_

Her hand holding the gun travelled down there, brushing against where a quickly increasing amount of heat was originating. Finding the heat irresistable, Riza tossed the gun on her bed before taking a last look at herself in the mirror.

_**I'm not myself tonight**_

_**Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl**_

Left hand stroked her collar bone, while her right played about on her stomach. She closed her eyes at the erotic idea of Roy watching her do this. She brazenly spread her legs open, sighing in bliss.

_**In the morning**_

_**When I wake Up**_

Her right hand travelled down lower to below her navel...

_**I'll go back to the girl I used to be**_

...to the top of her black lace underwear...

_**But baby not tonight**_

_Baby, not tonight_.

...fingers toyed with the seams before she reached inside, eager to sate that aching feeling...

'

''Lieutenant.''

Riza couldn't help but be surprised at the lack of fingers that were caressing her- _Wait what fingers?_ Staring at the mirror harder, Riza realized- there was no mirror. It was awfully dark.

Subconsciously she felt confused. Wasn't she in her room a moment ago, doing some uncharacteristically naughty private performance where only she was benefitting?

''Lieuuuutenant.'' came the voice again, this time closer to her ear.

Riza could have almost groaned out loud in annoyance at the realization that her eyes were still closed, and something else of logic happened. _Damn dream_...

A blow on her ear made her sit up in surprise.

''Colonel!'' gasped Riza, standing up so fast in her chair that seemed to have attacked poor Roy in his neither regions. Spotting this after rubbing her eyes frantically, Riza continued to mime apologies as the Colonel was crunched in pain. ''I am SO sorry, but you startled me there.''

Behind them, snickers were heard from their subordinates. Riza could tell they were watching her take the unfortunate accident-of-a-nap for a while now. Roy pulled himself straight, eyeing Riza carefully. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious at being caught so uncomposed.

''It's fine...'' he began slowly, staring at her from top to bottom. ''Are you okay, Lieutenant?''

Riza immediately felt her face flush at his voice. Roy raised his eyebrows, as Riza searched for a reply. She _must_ quickly wipe those thoughts away...

But was she okay? _Less than okay... More like unfinished..._

She must have been frustrated if she could admit to that much. ''Yes, thank you Colonel, I accidentally drifted off for a moment. I didn't have my caffeine this morning.'' Riza couldn't help but flush harder at her lie. More snickering behind her.

''Shouldn't you all be continuing your work?'' asked Riza firmly, checking her uniform, to make sure it was straightened out. Her mind still lingered on the softly-lit room from her dream. Riza was still aware of the fact that Roy was still watching her, arms folded calmly.

Chills returned as she remembered thinking about him watching her... ''Yes, Colonel?''

Roy paused for a moment, before continuing. ''I was curious.'' Roy suddenly gave a small smile. ''You talk in your sleep, Lieutenant.'' his last statement was very quiet, but following that, a burst of laughter came from Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery.

''W-what?'' stammered Riza. She turned to the men seated at their desk, but found them determinedly focussed on their work.

''So, if I ran my tongue like _how_? Will you _surrender_?''

Riza paled, her heartbeat skipping. _Oh crap._

The Colonel, still smiling, laughed. Riza fought back the sudden arousal at the memory.

''Lieutenant, what _can't_ we do tonight?'' He said, topping the icing on the cake.

Roy couldn't get much of a laugh out of it, since Riza pulled her trusty gun out so fast, aiming a shot at his feet, making him run for his life. ''L-Lieutenant?''

The friction within her pants as she chased the Colonel around renewed a much stronger ache.

_**That's right**_

_**Come on**_

_**Give it to me now, don't stop**_

Ache that will have to be tended to somehow.

In retaliation, Riza took better aim. As long as she didn't have those dreams recurring again, she will be o.k.a.y.

Ahead of her, Roy Mustang screamed as a bullet missed his buttocks by mere centimetres.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Haha, this was fun. Maybe I overdid it, but this was slightly more daring to me than the first one. Anywhos, thanks for reading, R&R~

C.A. [May 13, 2010]


End file.
